


迷思

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	迷思

真想要一个孩子。

第一次萌生这个想法的时候，亨利正仰躺在金主身下承欢。粗鲁的老男人揉着他的肥乳，同时将坑洼不平的丑脸凑向他的下腹，舔进了他娇小的肚脐。

敏感的黑发美人娇喘吟哦，阴穴抽搐着喷溅出一股骚水。他躺在床上，像个献祭的圣处女般玉体横陈，小肉手难耐地揉捏自己的阴蒂。男人气喘吁吁，扶住鸡巴胡乱操进白嫩大腿间烂熟的花穴，粗硬的柱身磨得美人泪眼汪汪，软软的肚皮被稍稍顶起，又被男人的大手摁压下去，来回数次，亨利的子宫被揉挤得酸软无力，阴道口泌出大量香甜淫汁。

他轻咬红唇，腰肢不忘奉承地扭摆，努力收缩湿热的花穴服侍男人的肉棒。

虽说心高气傲的美人看不起面前这等粗俗好色之人，但肉体饥饿时一切谄媚都出自本能，他纵情浪叫，发出平日里绝不会听到的媚音，而他水润迷离的视线却越过了男人的肩头，落在了不远处的墙上——那里挂着一幅金主与抱着婴孩的夫人的合照。

好小的孩子——亨利在意识模糊的时候这么想到，柔软的、乖乖躺在女人怀中，仿佛一握干净而纯洁的灵魂——不过这模样又能维持多久呢？迟早会被他这龌龊不堪的父亲污染成黢黑。

连亨利自己也不会想到，在后来的日子里，他会时不时地怀念起那个不属于他的小生命。

他忍不住想象，要是自己成了天底下再普通不过的母亲该有多好啊，这样一来他就会有属于自己的孩子。就连金主那般丑陋的男人也能成家拥有自己的后代，那自己呢，是否更有资格呢？亨利望着镜子里忧郁的漂亮尤物，正缓缓捏揉因为假孕而肿胀浑圆的双乳，如此肥美健康适合生育的肉体，里头精巧舒适的小子宫却异常空虚，随着这些年频繁的滥交，排出的卵子也被残忍地浪费。

——只要有个孩子就好，伴侣是谁都无伤大雅。

亨利缩在椅子里自慰，湿淋淋的手指却抚慰不到瘙痒淫荡的子宫口。他多希望从自己的内里产生一个生命的连结与延续，能够承载他满溢的母爱。他在心中发誓将一辈子疼爱和怜惜自己的孩子，作为自己太过无情又太过缺爱的慰藉。

可有人愿意给他吗？

*

在他用于偷情的房子里，他曾与迷恋他的富豪幽会，干瘦的男人紧搂他的腰身上下乱摸，像个贱民在纠缠丰满的生育女神。

亨利倒在沙发里和男人亲热，很快被男人无名指上昂贵的钻戒吸引了注意。那一刻，他的心里五味杂陈。

他不禁思忖起婚姻这东西究竟是什么枷锁。明明面前的男人愿意豪掷千金买下他的一夜，甚至在亨利点头的时候兴奋得发狂，跪在地上痴迷地亲吻美人光亮的皮鞋尖。那时男人将头枕在他的膝盖上，喃喃说着自己愿意做他的狗任他鞭打踩踏。这么低贱到尘土里的家伙，却婉拒了亨利的施舍，不愿与自己的妻子离婚换取彻底占有心中挚爱的机会——难道那些庸俗寡淡的欲与情，能比亨利卡维尔高潮迭起时的香艳吐息更珍贵吗？ 

于是亨利多多少少察觉到了，即便这些人想要他、肏过他、沉迷于他，也没人敢真正拥有他。

他们无疑会在亨利委身交托时退缩。谁能驾驭这个没有贞洁廉耻、浸泡于性爱糖浆之中饥渴而野心勃勃的昂贵妓女呢？

世人皆知他不会是个好妻子，更不会是个好母亲。老男人们渴望刺激，却矛盾地希望一辈子安稳，他们的荒淫之道，与亨利相背而驰。

但上天似乎格外垂怜于他，并没有夺走他珍贵的内核。亨利知道自己仍能够怀孕。在很小的时候，他就被哥哥们哄骗内射在小子宫里。后来成名踏入了好莱坞，年轻的他为了取悦大人物们，在第一夜时被轮奸得双穴流血，他与哥哥们的第一个孩子因此夭折。

那时的亨利并不感到脏，甚至不觉得痛，只有他自己知道，他在那一晚得到了彻底的满足，从此声色至上，贪享爱欲。谁能想到，如今的他却在品尝当年的苦果，他不敢去想若是自己的第一个孩子还活着会是什么样子，也许已经成年，叛逆地离开母亲四处闯荡，或者仍然依恋母爱的芬芳，纠缠般留在他的身边。

*

随着年龄增长，亨利已经学会接受现实，他不再勾引那些有妇之夫，或是被家庭事业所牵绊的废物。他需要更年轻的、更冲动愚蠢的男人，那些比他小十岁以上的大男孩鸡巴勃起汗水淋漓压在他身上的模样既痴迷又卑微，将脸埋入他的肥逼里吮吸时流露出幸福得仿佛要晕厥的神情，为了得到亨利的哺乳他们什么都愿意去做，而这正是亨利所需要的，他感觉自己成为了真正的母亲，宠爱着那些已经长得比自己还要强壮的性欲旺盛的孩子们。

以前他无从选择，被迫去伺候衰老发福的权势之人，如今他脱离在外，痛快地做他的流浪妓女。他是那样放荡，轻踮脚尖四处赴宴，日复一日，不用再担心会破坏一个又一个美好的家庭。

无数的子民愿意追随他，甘之如饴地给他受孕，甚至将其看做莫大的赏赐。可惜亨利在经历怀第二胎时剧烈的孕吐和腰酸后就厌了，那些不停怀孕生子的妄想不如留到下辈子，赠予那个世界的男人们福祉吧。

End


End file.
